Truth Or Dare
by ElaineTheHufflepuffer
Summary: Taken by three mysterious strangers to the room of requirements. Harry and Co are left to fend for themselves with no magic, and a game of truth or dare. What will happen? Slash. Het. Possible Fem-Slash! My first story and I am looking for construtive criticism. Multiple pairings. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**Dumbledore is Dark?!**

Oh how the mighty have fallen. As you can probably guess, yes the once to believed great Albus Dumbledore has been found guilty of; child abuse, neglect, thievery, attempted murder and many more crimes. Finding himself a one way ticket to not only azkaban but also the cold touch of a dementors kiss. Dumbledore was unavailable for comment, due to the fact that he is on his way to a life as a vegetable, or so the muggles say... They do have some weird sayings those muggles, but back on track. With Dumbledore being unavailable to comment, I manage to snag a few answers from the one and only boy who lived, asking how all of this came to light. All he had to say and I quote was "It all started with a game of Truth or Dare"


	2. Chapter One

Walking along the platform Harry looked down to see his godfather as Snuffles happily bouncing along beside him. Placing his hand on Snuffles head, Harry smiled down at him when he looked at him quizzically. Moving his head, Snuffles licked his hand as if saying _See I'm still here my saliva's all over your hand. _Grimacing slightly Harry wiped his hand against the side of his comfortable black skinny jeans as Sirius snickered, if you could call what he was doing sniggering. Rolling his eyes, the messy haired teen looked around the platform catching sight of Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Sneaking up to them quietly, he winked at Sirius and when he was mere inches from them, shouted _'BOO!'_ into their ears. Turning around quickly Hermione glared at him while holding and hand over her radically beating heart.

"Jesus Harry, mate, you can't do that to us. It's not fair" An equally frightened Ron said, with Ginny nodding in earnest agreement.

"Sorry guys, but I couldn't let the opportunity pass" Harry grinned, before turning to the twins who was standing with their youngest siblings and saying hi.

Looking at Sirius who was again snickering away in his dog form, Hermione scolded him "Honestly Sirius you a bad influence on poor Harry" Smiling however "Though he does seem a lot happier this year"

Ron made as if to say something in agreement but at that moment, the whistle blew and Harry turned to Snuffles, hugging him goodbye before strolling, practically skipping, towards the scarlet train, happily humming underneath his breath. Shaking her head with a slight smile, Hermione followed Harry at a more sedate pace, waving goodbye to Sirius and the Weasleys, while also dragging Ron and Ginny along with her.

**T&amp;D.T&amp;D.T&amp;D.T&amp;D.T&amp;D.T&amp;D**

After scaling the train for a good fifteen minutes, the four Gryffindors managed to find an appropriately empty carriage, placing their trunks above them. Not two minutes later had Neville along with Luna found them, soon followed by Seamus and Dean. Once everybody was seated comfortability Luna opened her mouth, most probably to say one of her famous loony comments however was interrupted by a golden haze and a slight pop. As the haze dimmed down, two young girls stood in a what was once an empty spot. One, who looked to be about five, had long strawberry blond hair, with a small amount of freckles. She was holding a red dragon in one hand and the other was in the tight grip of a red haired, grey eyed girl who looked to be about 16.

Neville was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind "I'm sorry but who are you?"

Surprisingly it was the younger girl who answered them "I Dani and this is Warianna" she said in a childlike voice. Chuckling 'Warinanna' shook her head.

"It's Arianna actually and I need you to come with us" She said seriously.

Harry spoke up this time "And where would that be? And what makes us think we would go with you?"

Arianna chuckled "Who said you had a choice?" and with that the golden haze grew until there was a loud pop and the carriage which once held eight occupants was now empty, including their trunks.

**T&amp;D.T&amp;D.T&amp;D.T&amp;D.T&amp;D.T&amp;D**

Sitting up slowly Ron looked around the room they were in, decorated in cream and brown the room had a comfortable feel to it. To the left on the opposite side of the room was a fireplace, surrounded by two caramel brown armchairs and a cream white sofa. Next to the fireplace was boundless amounts of books, however Ron was unable to see any of the titles from his place on the floor. On the wall behind him seemed to be a door, leading to what, who knew. One wall was not a wall at all but more of half-wall, beyond that he could see a cosy kitchen/diner with enough chairs to fit a least 20 people.

Slowly standing up Ron swayed slightly and again looked toward the fireplace, this time spotting three things he had missed before or rather three people. With a mighty roar, one worthy of a lion, Ron threw himself at the stuck up blond and then tumbled to the floor, with said blond landing on top of him. "Malfoy! I should have known it was you" he thundered as he tried but failed to get Malfoy off of him "Have you finally decided to deliver us to your lord! Huh? HUH?"

Rolling his eyes Draco looked down at Weasley amused "Really Weasel? Are you really that dense? Do you really think the dark lord would live in as nice a place as this?" Draco sneered "If you must, now we were brought here against our will, and judging by your reaction so was you"

Finally sitting up Hermione commented "We? What do you mean we?"

Standing Pansy straightened the crinkles in her skirt and looked down at Hermione "He means Granger that we were also brought along for the ride" She indicated to both herself and Blaise who was sitting in one of the brown chairs.

Nodding her head, Hermione started studying her surroundings thoughtfully. Narrowing her eyes, Hermione walked to the fireplace looking upon the mantle. There stood a photo and in said photo stood a couple arm in arm. They were moving so obviously it was a wizarding house they, were in where ever they was. The couple were arm in arm dancing in front of a fountain in what loked to be autumn. Turning quickly Hermione opened her mouth "Hey Harry? Isn't this-"

Before she could finish what she was saying by a golden haze and this time two pops was heard. As the daze dimmed down, there was now more people bunched up on the ground, with three people standing next to her at the fireplace. This was when she noticed.

"Um Malfoy? Why are you still on Ron?"

Looking down, Draco noticed that yes he was still on top of a very red Weasley. Standing up quickly Draco turned to Hermione and noticed the three occupants by the fireplace, well more specifically one. "YOU! Your the one that brought us here" Draco pointed at a red haired, green eyes boy with geeky glasses, and major freckles.

Said boy just grinned at them all stupidly and sniggered at the mess of human limbs on the floor. "Yes. We, as in me, Dani and Arianna" he indicated to them all accordingly "brought you here. I'm James by the way. We brought you here because we overheard people talking and decided that the only way this war was to end, would be if all of you were to get along."

At this point Arianna took over "As you can see" She nodded to he group who we slowly but surely untangling their limbs "Certain people aren't here, more specifically Dumbledore and Voldemort" A few people winced at the careless use of his name "You will find why later on, for now, how about some fun getting to know each other exercises?" Arianna smirked.

Smirking as well James slowly pulled out a bottle from behind his back "You have either two options, they both include this bottle. The first is truth or dare, the second is that someone will spin the bottle and who ever it lands on, has to pick a memory to share with the group, which one will it be?"

From the floor a bedraggled Sirius piped up "Both" he commented light heartingly. At this everyone, except Sirius, shouted either "Sirius" or "Black" in protest.

Grinning excitedly James carried on talking "Both it is then! Each person will take it in turn to spin the bottle, whoever it lands on will be given the option of Truth, Dare or Memory. If you pick truth a truth spell will temporarily go over you to make sure you answer what ever question honestly, if you pick dare you must do what ever the person dares you or face our wrath and last but not least if you pick memory, a memory, any memory will be picked at random and presented to the group" At this people groaned "Now to more important parts, you are in the room of requirements, however you have no magic, for the duration of your stay you are to live like muggles"

Arianna smiled at them "To the right is the kitchen as you can see, and beyond that door are your rooms. Have fun and please try not to kill each other?" With that Arianna, James and Dani left with a pop and a wave from Dani.

Left with only a bottle and each other the unique group looked to each other in shock. Slowly rising Harry picked up the bottle, looked at it for five minutes then turned and looked at everyone in the room. "Okay then. Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?"


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey here is the second chapter! I really hope you enjoy. Please review, I'm always open for ways I could improve my writing. Also if you want a certain character to truth/dare another then please dont be afraid to request it. I will try and put it in. Also if you want a characters certain memory to be shown please don't be afrain to request that either :)**

**~BeccaHolmes**

* * *

After everyone managed to get of the floor and determine who was there, they all sat in a circle. Harry placed the bottle in the middle and then sat down. On his left was Ron, next to him was Neville, then Dean, Sirius, Bill Weasley, Angelina Johnson, George, Tonks, Fleur, Severus, Ginny, Seamus, Remus, Hermione, Percy, Blaise, Pansy, Fred, Luna, Charlie Weasley and last but not least Draco. All in all there was about twenty of them, probably more.

Draco sighed "So who going first?"

Looking around at each other warily, Ginny piped up "I will. I'm the youngest" At this Ginny smirked and reached for the bottle and span it. After I worrying wait the bottle stopped and landed on Fleur. Ginny grinned wickedly "Truth, Dare or Memory?"

Fleur swallowed and faced with that look picked the easy way out "Truth"

Ginny just continued to grin "Describe one of your guilty pleasures"

Fleur paled and looked to Bill worringly "I... I um sometimes... Like to... Weaihrehjfg" After confused looks from the group, Fleur whimpered "I sometimes like to wear boys boxers". Fleur looked down embarrassed and reached for the bottle in the middle. Everyone was looking at her in shock, was that a look of arousal on Bill's face? As the bottle span Fleur looked up quickly and caught Bill's eye. Smiling at her Bill winked which caused Fleur to go bright red and turn back to the bottle as it landed on Percy. "Percy, truth, dare or memory?"

Everyone groaned, obviously Percy would pick – "Dare" Everyone turned to Percy in shock. The Percy Weasley had just picked dare! Dare! Percy just grinned at them and waited for Fleur to give him said dare.

"I dare you..." Fleur smiled innocently, as she look at Harry out of the corner of her eye "I dare you to give Harry a lap dance"

Staring at her in shock, Ron started to protest but was cut short as Percy stood up and walked towards Harry. Harry being the shy gryffindor that he was, looked away towards the kitchen, missing the flash of hurt that crossed Percy's face. Ignoring this Percy flicked his wand, causing his outfit to change and music to start playing. He now wore black leather pants, with dragon hide boots. On his torso was an open black shirt, showing a toned stomach and multiple tattoos. Harry was not the only one to think _what happened to Percy?_

Sauntering slowly towards the scared boy, Percy flicked him in the foreheard, causing Harry to look at him. As soon as Harry's face turned to meet him, he went bright red but did not look away. Slowly to the beat of the music, Percy Weasley started to dance, in a slow sensual manner, grinding up against Harry subtly. This went on for three more minutes, and the tension in the room seemed to rise with each passing second. With the music slowly stopping, so did Percy who strolled back to his place amongst the circle, not even bothering to change his clothes.

Reaching forward he span the bottle and watched as it landed on Neville. With a scared squeak Neville hid behind Dean and muttered "Truth".

Grinning Percy decided to go easy on Neville and asked him "Who was your strangest crush?"

With a sigh Neville muttered "Snape". Turning to the boy in shock, Severus felt as if he had been crushed by a car, this boy had liked him, and all had done was torture him. Neville, still partially behind Dean, reached across for the bottle and gave it a small spin.

Slowly but surely, the bottle landed on Draco who instantly said "memory" before Neville could even open his mouth. At this a cube appeared in the centre of the circle, each side a screen. The memory started to play.

_Walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, a young Draco at the age of what looked to be seven, was holding his mothers hand as his farther lead them to the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. As his parents went to look around, Draco ran to the childrens section, tripping over a young boy. Not just any young boy, a crying young boy. Looking at him worriedly Draco sat up and crawled towards him._

"_Are you alright?" At the sound of his voice, the young boy looked up quickly in shock. This boy had red hair, lots of freckles and bright blue eyes. Draco thought he was beautiful._

"**HEY! They can't do that! Those are my privet thoughts!"**

"**Ssssshhh!"**

"_What's your name?" little Draco continued._

_Looking around him, the young boy turned to Draco "Ron. Ron Weasley." Draco looked at Ron in shock. He was a Weasley? But father always said Weasleys were ugly little Weasels, I don't think Ron's ugly._

"_You pretty" Draco blurted out. Looking at him in shock Ron blushed and mumbled a polite thank you. Ignoring his outburst Draco continued "Why were you crying?"_

_Ron muttered "My brother, Percy, is starting Hogwarts this year and I don't want him too" Ron sniffled. Looking shocked Draco put his arms round Ron and started mumbling nonsense about Dragons, fairies and princesses. "What are you doing?" Inquired Ron._

"_Well when I'm upset my daddy always pulls me into his arms and tells me a story. So I'm doing the same for you" Ron slowly relaxed into Dracos arms as he listened to the story, someimes putting input in and asking questions. This went on for about an hour until both the respective parents called their names._

_Sitting up slowly Ron looked once again sad at losing his new friend, however upon seeing his face Draco slowly reached for the dragon pendant around his neck, removed it and placed it around Ron's. "There we go. Now I'll have a reason to come see you again" Draco grinned and doing what his parents did whenever they said bye, he moved forward and pecked Ron on the lips before running off to where his parents voices were coming from._

As the memory faded away and the cubes disappeared everyone looked between Draco and Ron in shock. Draco for his part was looking at the ground bright red, while Ron was fingering a pendant of a Dragon round his neck, which hasn't been removed since the day it was put on.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE (SORRY)

Hello.

Sorry for the really slow, non-existent update. I've recently started exams a due to that decided to pick up where I left off. However I have lost all original pieces for each chapter so as a compromise I will be going through the chapters I currently have and editing them. I like to think that maybe my writing has improved slightly and I hope you think so too.

However in the mean time this fic will not be updated and I will probably reupload the new one. I have recently started writing a fanfiction for the 100 it's a Bellarke and I am getting it beta'd so that I know where I can improve.

I will update you when I repost this.

Thank you for liking this

All my love

BeccaHolmes

x


End file.
